Jack rabbit
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Ruby has a crush on a girl she has never met. What would she do after she finds out about her true feelings for Velvet and what will happen after she confesses her new found feelings to her. rated M for huge Lemons on upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was having lunch with JNPR for the first time since initiation. Nora was telling a story about a dream she had to the entire table.

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora had started

"It was day." Ren had corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighs "She has been having this recurrent dream for nearly a month now."

Soon after Nora had finished her story the attention of both teams was drawn to Cardin bullying a faunus.

"Owww, that hurts." The faunas with the Australian accent cried out while Cardin pulled on her rabbit ears. "Please stop." After Carding had proved the point he made to his friend that her rabbit ears were real he let go and she walked away.

Ruby, who had never seen the girl before felt a warm feeling on her heart and started to blush a little although not enough for anyone at the table to notice. She then shifted her gaze to Cardin Winchester and she was overwhelmed with a massive amount of rage and again it didn't show enough for anyone at her table to notice. It was at this moment that Ruby felt something she had never felt before and she had no idea what it was, so she decided to ignore it for now thinking it was nothing to worry about.

Team RWBY was finally finished their classes and now they were getting ready to go to sleep. Ruby however started thinking about what happened at lunch that day and was debating whether or not she should tell Yang about it. She kept thinking until she finally gave in and decided to ask her after her other two teammates had gone to sleep. She went over to her and got onto her bed.

"huh? Oh Ruby, what's wrong? You never come over to my bed for anything unless it's important." Yang asked, a little confused as to why her sister was at her bed.

"Well, I sort of have to ask you something." Ruby said feeling calm because she did not know what was truly happening.

"Ok, shoot."

"What does it mean when I see a person and my chest starts to feel really warm and my cheeks feel warm as well?"

Yang blinked a few times surprised that her sister had come to the point she was afraid of the most. She sighed. "Well basically it means that you like them."

"Like a friend? But how come I don't feel the same way with everyone else."

"Ruby I meant that you… you…"

"I what Yang?"

"That you have a crush on the person." Blake had said startling both sisters.

"Blake? I thought you were sleeping." Yang had said.

"I was until Ruby there started climbing up to your bunk and so I felt like something was going on so I decided to listen as to what was truly happening."

"But wait? What does she mean I have a crush?" Ruby asked even more confused than before.

"Ughhhhh, seriously? It means that you want the person to be your significant other, to go on dates, to do romantic things together. Now CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! SOME OF US ACTUALLY CARE TO MAKE IT TO CLASS ON TIME!" Weiss had said a little angry to be awaken from her slumber.

"Jeeeezzzz, princess calm down." Yang said

"Oh, i-im sorry Weiss."

"Whatever." Weiss said one last time before going back to sleep.

"Ok Ruby, we will continue this tomorrow." Yang said.

"Ok." Ruby leapt from Yangs' bunk and made it over to her bed. "Goodnight team RWBY."

"Night, sis."

"Night Ruby."

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY RARE SHIP OF RUBY AND VELVET. I WILL BE POSTING MORE AS OFTEN AS I CAN AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME I AM REALLY NEW AT THIS WHOLE FANFIC THING SO NO CRITICS. ANYWAYS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning team RWBY had woken up to their alarm. They took turns in using the shower to get ready for class. Weiss went in first.

"So sis, who is the guy?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused as to what Yang meant by what she said.

"Who is the guy that you have a crush on?" Blake clarified for Ruby.

"Oh, ummmm… uh…" Ruby started to get nervous "_what do I tell them? If I say the truth they are going to think I am weird right? But I am their leader and I can't lie to them because if I do what kind of leader would that make me? What do I do? What do I do?"_ Ruby thought to herself nervously

"Ruby come on I won't tell him. You can trust your sister." Yang said

"Ummm, w-well you see… how do I put this?"

"Ruby you can trust your teammates." Blake added.

"uh-uh."

"Come on Ruby." Yang pleaded.

"I-its not a guy!" Ruby finally gave in and blurted it out.

Yang blinked a few times, Blakes' eyes grew wide, and Weiss popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"What did you just say?" Weiss asked.

"W-well, I sort of got the feelings after I ummm, saw that bunny girl." Ruby said nervously while blushing a little.

"Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Is that her name?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she is in my history class with Professor Oobleck."

"I guess, you guys think I am weird right?"

"Well to be honest it is sort of normal." Blake had said.

"Yeah, Rubes this is nothing to be ashamed of. You like somebody that is all that matters."

"Well, that is enough curiosity for today." Weiss said before closing the door of the bathroom back shut.

"But, what do I do now?"

"Well, by my experience you should tell her Rubes."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? She doesn't even know me."

"Then get her to know you. She is a very nice person although she is a little shy. Just talk to her first and become her friend then when you think the time is right tell her how you feel." Blake said.

"T-thanks Blake I will do just that." Ruby said

"Wow Blake how many crushes have you had?" Yang asked.

"None."

"Then how do you so much about these things?" Yang asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"N-no reason." Blake furiously blushed at Yangs' comment and hoped that she didn't find out her secret.

Weiss finally finished her shower and Blake quickly went in before Yang or Ruby could call it. After Blake was Ruby using her Semblance to take the lead and go in before Yang. When they finished they made their way to their classes. When they made it to lunch They sat at their tables like usual and Velvet came over to their table.

"H-hey, a-are you Blake by any chance?" Velvet asked Blake.

"Yeah, why?"

"C-could I speak to you privately for a moment."

"S-sure." Blake got up and went with Velvet to a place where they knew they couldn't be heard. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your ears."

"W-what?"

"You are a faunus, yes?"

"H-how did you-"

"Blake I am a faunus as well and you know we have a great sense of smell… also I caught a glimpse of your bow wiggling slightly. It was hardly noticeable but I managed to see it."

"Is that all."

"Actually no I want to know why haven't you told your team yet."

"I-its complicated."

"Oh, I see."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise. Also, who is that little red hooded girl's name?"

"Who Ruby? What about her?"

"I sort of noticed her cheeks slightly turn redder at the mention of your name. I know it is none of my business but I think she might like you."

"I… will keep that in mind." They walked back to their table where Nora was telling yet another ridiculous story this time of something about a dragon. Blake sat next to Ruby who looked worried of what they might have talked about.

"So… ummm. What did you guys talk about?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I will tell you later." Blake said.

After finishing their classes they made it back to their dorm.

"You need to talk to her now." Was the first thing Blake said to Ruby.

"W-what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Velvet thinks you like me because she caught a glimpse of you blushing."

"W-what!? She saw that!?"

"Apparently, she has a really good eyesight."

"W-what do I do now?"

"Talk to her."

"But how."

"I got it." Yang joined in. "Tomorrow, we have no classes so you can ask her on a date."

"Yang, no." Blake said.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"Because we don't know if she is straight or not you dolt." Weiss added.

"Oh, right." Yang said. "Well, what can we do?"

"I know." Blake said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She gave me her contact during Ooblecks class."

"Hey, Blake stop stealing Rubes girl, she called dibs." Yang said.

"Yang… shut up."

"Anyways, I can contact her saying where you want to meet her and you can talk to her there."

"O-ok" Ruby said.

"Ok, good I will tell her to see you at the front gate."

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem."

"HOLY SHIT NO WAY!" All of team RWBY turned to a really exited Yang.

"What is wrong Yang." Ruby asked.

"I finally figured out how Blake is so good with romance." Yang was holding a book titled _"Ninja's of love."_

Weiss snatched it from Yang's hands and started to skim it. "Wow Blake, I didn't know you read such lewd things." Weiss said.

"Care to explain Blake?" Yang asked with a huge smirk.

"Well…. Shit."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DECIDED TO GIVE THE PEOPLE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I LOVE HOW MUCH SUPPORT I HAVE BEEN GETTING ALREADY. HOPE I CAN KEEP MY READERS SATISFIED AND AGAIN LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby, wake up. Wake up Ruby. Ruby!" Blake had been trying to wake up Ruby for the past 5 minutes but she refused. At this point she didn't even know if she was faking because she was nervous about her meeting with Velvet. She sighed "Yang can you help me."

"Easily." Yang walked over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to wake Ru-" Weiss saw that Yang was eating a box of cookies. "Where did you get the cookies?" she asked Yang

"Oh, Ruby has a secret stash of them. She also-"

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNNNG! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!" Ruby woke up immediately at the mention of her cookies being in Yang's possession and snatched her box of cookies back in a flash.

"See, I got up for you Blake."

"I guess that works." Blake said.

"Seriously? Cookies?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Ruby is sort of addicted to them. So whatever you do, do not under any circumstances eat them in front of her… or at all… I learned that the hard way."

"What could she possibly do that is so bad?" Blake asked unable to believe that the lovable cute little leader could ever cause any harm to another human being.

"Well… you see… she sort of… gets really scary when she is truly angry… and when she has her hood on….run."

"Ok, then. Anyways Ruby you have to get ready to meet Velvet in front of the school."

"Actually I sort of need to study for an upcoming test so I can't go, hehe."

"Since when do you ever study?" Weiss asked.

"Since. Today?"

"What class then?" Weiss pressured.

"Ummmm, P-ports?"

"We don't have a test in his class Ruby."

Blake sighed at Ruby's failed attempt to get out of the situation. "Come on you have to clear this up. I don't want to have to go through people thinking that I should ask you out because you 'like me' no offense your cute but not my type."

"Does this mean you like girls too?" Yang implied.

"Yang… shut… up" Blake looked furiously at Yang's direction

"I didn't hear a no." Yang mumbled not loud enough that anyone could catch it

"But, what if she doesn't like me?" Ruby asked a little sad at the thought.

"She could still be your friend don't worry Ruby it will be fine."

"…ok… I will get ready." Ruby slowly made her way to her dresser and picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom.

At the corner of her eye Yang saw Weiss about to take a bite out of Ruby's cookies.

"NOOOOOO!" She snatched it out of Weiss's hand "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Yang yelled.

"What is the big deal? She can't be that scary."

"Ok, princess here is what is going to happen if you want to see that sides of Ruby then go ahead but not today. We don't want her to creep out that bunny chick, and when you are about to do it, please warn me so I don't have to be in the same room once she goes total psychopath on you."

"Fine."

**In Team CFVY's room:**

Velvet was pacing back and forth in her room. Fox and Yatsuhashi went out to do something beyond Velvets knowledge and so Velvet was talking to Coco about her worries.

"Seriously Velvet stop worrying so much." Coco said.

"But how can I? I don't know if I should tell her?"

"You need to tell her or else this will just eat you up from the inside."

"But I don't think she likes me. She sort of blushed at the mention of Blake when I approached her table. I think she likes her and not me." Velvet said it with a sad tone while lowering her head to the ground.

"Talk to her about that too. You never know you might have jumped to conclusion a little too early so just go and talk to her."

"…"

Coco sighed "Velvet, if you keep going like this is going to destroy you. Is better to tell her than to not tell her; I promise you it will be fine, you might even have her as a friend even if you can't date her."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes I do, now go and get dressed so you can meet her at the front of the school.'

"O-ok."

**At the front of the school:**

Ruby had been tapping her foot nervously just waiting for Velvet to show up show she can end this as fast as she can. Right behind a tree where Ruby couldn't see were her teammates spying on her to see the outcome of this event.

"She looks really worried. Do you think she can do it?" Blake asked.

"She will be fine; she is really strong with this sort of stuff. She can handle many things I can't believe it or not" Yang said

"Wow Yang, scared of Ruby and weaker as well; you are starting to make your sisters image that of an older person than you are." Weiss commented.

"Oh, shut it princess. Just remember you will be locked in a room by yourself with her attempting a suicide act and even if you scream I am not going in there."

"Whatever."

"Guys, shhhh. There she is." Velvet had come out to meet Ruby equally nervous of the events that had been happening.

"Don't fail me now, Velvet" A voice came from beside team RWBY. They shifted their gaze towards the tree and saw Coco also spying on Velvet.

"Ummmmm, who are you?" Weiss asked.

Coco shifted her gaze as well and saw the other members of team RWBY. She then rolled over to their tree so she could talk to them easier. "The name is Coco, I am Velvets team leader and the one who convinced her to come."

"But why are you here?" Weiss asked suspicious of why Velvets team leader is spying on her.

"Well Velvet has been going through the crush faze with that little girl over there and I have been trying to help her come clean… also she is really convinced that the girl has a crush on some other chick named Blake."

"Ummmm… that's me." Blake said

"Oh, well hi. Anyways why are you here and who are you guys?"

"I am Blake as you know already, this is Yang and that is the ice princess Weiss. As for why we are here, same reason as yours." Blake said introducing her other two teammates.

"Well nice to meet you guys. Ok we should start to try and pay attention to those two."

"U-ummm, I s-sort of have to talk to you about something." Ruby said. She was so nervous about the entire thing she could feel her heart about to pop out of her chest.

"I-i-I do too. But you first." Velvet said feeling just as nervous as Ruby was if not more.

"W-well, Blake told me about how you think I like her and everything, but I just wanted to say that she isn't the one that I like."

"Oh, but then why did you blush once I came over to your table and mentioned her name?"

"Well, i sort of did not know you were there until you started to talk, and so I might have blushed at the sound of your voice."

"But, why?"

"I sort likeyoumaybejustalittlebitsopleasedontfreakoutandnotbemyfirendbecauseithinkyouarereallycuteespeciallythosebunnyearsandireallywanttotouchthemandokthatmighthavesoundedcreepybutijustwantedtosaythatiwanttogooutwithyou." Ruby rushed the words so fast no one in the world could decipher what she had said and so that left Velvet confused.

"Ummm, what?"

"Please, don't hate me."

"For w-what, I don't even know what you said."

"I-i-I, you know I want you to tell me what you wanted to say, because you know you haven't talked as much, hehe."

"W-well, I sort of wanted to tell you that I like you, a little?"

"Oh, you mean as a friend don't you."

"No, I mean yes, I mean ooooooohhhhhh why is this so hard."

"What is?" At this point both were blushing completely red.

"I would like to, to umm."

"I WOULD LIKE TO GO OUTWITH YOU!" Ruby spat out and she clasped her hands onto her mouth knowing what she just yelled to Velvet.

"You, you do?"

"Y-yeah I think you're really pretty, your bunny ears are really cute as well, and so I sort of had a crush on you."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I will go out with you." Ruby's heart felt warm and she was completely overwhelmed with joy at the sound of Velvets answer and so she jumped on to her to give her a hug but Velvet was caught off guard and so they fell to the ground.

"Oh, uh sorry."

"Not its fine." They noticed how close their faces were to each other. They looked into each other eyes and they started closing the gap.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" they heard the familiar voices of Team CRDL and so they rushed back up. "Oh, look if it isn't the freak from the lunch table."

"Hey, shut it!" Ruby said a little angry.

"No one was talking to you bitch." At this comment Yang's eyes flared red and she was started to catch on fire.

"Yang calm down, don't do this now." Blake tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Hey don't say that to her." Velvet yelled back.

"Or what? You are going to eat my vegetables?" Cardin mocked. This was the last straw and Coco made her way out of hiding.

"Hey what are you doing?" Weiss asked. "It isn't worth it."

"It is for me." Coco said coldly and made her way to Cardin. "Hey."

"Huh?" Carding turned around to see Coco with a furious look. "Who are you? Chocolate cake?" he said. Soon he was met with a big kick to the dick. Cardin felt the excruciating pain and fell to his knees.

"You better watch what you say to those two, because I will find you and each time the beating will come worse than the last." Coco said before swinging her purse on the side of Cardin's head sending him flying and knocking down a few trees in his path. She then looked at the shocked teammates of Carding and she transformed her weapon to its minigun form. "Am I clear with you guys as well or do I need another demonstration."

"No no we are clear just please don't hurt us." Rustle pleaded.

Coco reverted her weapon back "Good. Oh, hey Velvet. Nice job." Coco said before walking away.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked Velvet.

"My team leader." Velvet replied

"She looks scary."

"She is."

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE I MEAN COME ON. VELVET AND RUBY GOING OUT, CARDIN GETTING HIS ASS BEAT, I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR MOMENT IN WITNESSING JACK RABBIT KISS BUT HEY I LIKE TO BE AN ASS SOMETIMES. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READY LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby and Velvet were both walking, hands intertwined behind Weiss, Yang, and Blake towards team RWBY's dorm. They were quiet, but it was a good quiet. After all that happened that day and all of the emotions they experienced they needed a break and so they just walked side by side letting the moment seep in as they felt each other's warm and soothing hand. They had finally reached Ruby's dorm.

"Well I believe I have to go." Velvet said a little sad that she had to leave.

"Awwwwwwww, but I don't want you to leave." Ruby said not wanting Velvet to go.

"I am truly sorry Ruby; I wish I could stay but if I don't make it to my dorm soon my entire team will destroy this school trying to find me."

"hehe, ok." Ruby gave Velvet a hug and a peck on the cheek, making them turn a crimson red. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes most certainly." And with that Velvet left to her teammate's dorm and team RWBY went inside their dorm.

"I am really proud of you sis, you have your first ever girlfriend." Yang said

"T-thanks sis."

"Seriously I believe we are all proud of you." Blake said

"Even I am proud." Weiss added. "Oh hey Ruby, can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I have one of your cookies?" Weiss asked with a smirk directed at Yang. Yang grew with worry as to what Weiss has just done and so she made her way to the door to avoid the horror that was to come.

"Sure." Ruby said. Yang had total disbelief as to what she has just heard.

"Hold on how does she get cute selfless Ruby but I don't?"

"Because Yang she asked and you didn't." Ruby said.

"Well thank you Ruby." Weiss took a cookie from the box and ate it.

"Wow, I didn't know that's all it took to avoi-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby asked Weiss who had another cookie in her hand.

"I am having a cookie." Weiss said.

"Oh, shit I am out of here, coming Blake?" Yang said in horror.

"Actually I think I will stay, I want to see how this goes." Blake said

"Big mistake." And so Yang went out of the dorm.

"Weiss you only asked for one cookie, why the fuck do you have two." Ruby said coldly.

"Well it's an expression Ruby you understand right?" Weiss said a little terrified at Ruby's change of tone.

"Ok, fuck this I am out. Have a nice funeral Weiss." Blake said also terrified at Ruby's change of tone while making her way out of the room.

"You will regret defying me Weiss. No one takes my cookies like that." Ruby had pulled up her hood and looked way creepier.

"U-ummm, Ruby please I didn't mean to I am really sorry I offended you but I didn't think you would take it so literally." Weiss was now backing up to a corner scared to death of the Ruby she has just unleashed.

"I, Always, take, my cookies, literally Weiss. You should watch for your actions next time."

"I-i-I will, I definitely will. I am so sorry Ruby."

Behind the door Yang was pacing back and forth "Well, I fucking warned her but she didn't listen of course she didn't listen stupid princess wants to always prove a point."

"I didn't really think that she would be that scary, I don't think I will be able to sleep today."

Back in the dorm Ruby was knelt down in front of Weiss. Her eyes seemed to glow red which made her more terrifying. "A-are we good Ruby?"

"Nope. You will face punishment just like everyone else who tries to steal my cookies." Ruby took out a little bottle containing a purple dust. "Do you know what this dust does Weiss?"

"R-ruby please no, don't do this I beg you."

"Strong hallucinogen, don't worry Weiss it will only last for thirty seconds." Ruby sprayed the dust on Weiss

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, she's fucked." Yang said.

"The hell is going on?" Blake asked.

"Ruby has a special dust that no one knows about except the ones who stole her cookies. Purple dust, it causes strong hallucinations. Ruby has it set for thirty seconds of utter horror."

"Alright new rule, no fucking around with Ruby's cookies."

"You think!? I told you she is fucking scary."

"Thirty seconds have passed."

"Alright let's go in." They opened the door Blake not wanting to see what lied beyond it.

"Oh, hey guys." Ruby said. Weiss was in a corner shaking.

"Is Weiss ok?" Blake asked.

"She will be fine, as long as she doesn't steal anymore of my cookies." Ruby said back in her bubbly self

"I p-p-p-promise I w-w-w-wont d-d-d-do that ever again." Weiss stood up shakily and made it over to her bunk. "G-g-g-goodnight guys." Weiss then attempted her best to fall asleep.

"Hey Ruby I got a question for you" Yang said.

"What?" Ruby asked

"When are you and Velvet having your first date?"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she realized that she had to plan out a date.

"Well, um…. I haven't really thought about it, hehe." Ruby said nervously

"Don't worry your big sis is here to save the day."

"Yang, she is not taking her to a bar." Blake said

"DAMMNIT!... well I am out of ideas." Yang said.

"I really am not the dating type so I really can't help. Sorry Ruby" Blake said

"I can." Weiss had said.

"You Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I am a princess so I know how things should go. I can also pay for everything."

"Ummmm, Weiss is there a way you can make it you know… not royalty? "Yang asked.

"Oh, the simple set?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." Ruby said.

"No problem."

"Thanks for doing this Weiss even though I sort of scared you."

"Yeah, I just sort of think you guys look really cute."

"Awwwwww, the princess has a soft side." Yang teased

"Shut up… anyways here is the plan."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE YOU GUYS GO. NOW YOU GUYS KNOW NOT TO MESS WITH RUBY'S COOKIES. ANYWAYS I LEAVE THIS AS A CRHISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME SINCE I DIDN'T ACTUALLY PLAN ON HAVING THIS UP TODAY, BUT I DECIDED TO SPEND MY TIME TYPING ALL OF IT SO I CAN POST ITTODAY FOR YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN. MERRY CHRISTMAS EEVERYON.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, ask her out on the date." Weiss commanded to Ruby.

"Sure… Oh fuck." Ruby said with a really nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong rubes, I barely hear you say stuff like that. You should watch your language." Yang said.

"I-I don't have her contact, what am I going to do now? I can't have a date with her if I can't ask her and-"

"Ruby calm down, I have her contact I can give it to you and you can message her." Blake caught her off.

"Oh, thanks Blake." Ruby dialed the numbers onto her phone and pressed call. She heard it ring a few times before somebody picked it up.

"Hello?" Ruby smiled at the sound of the all too familiar Australian accent that belonged to her significant other.

"Hey Velvet its Ruby, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow just you and me?"

"I would love to, where it will be at?" At this Ruby stopped and began to get nervous.

"Oh, ummm…. Hold on just a sec." She turned to her teammates and whispered loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough for Velvet to hear. "She is asking where is it going to be. What should I say?"

"Tell her it's a surprise." Weiss said.

"Oh, ok. It's a surprise." She said after turning back to the scroll where she was talking to Velvet."

"Ok… is there any requirements to the attire?" Velvet asked.

"N-not, really."

"At what time?"

"Ummmm… one sec." She turned to her teammates again.

"Nine o'clock." Weiss said knowing perfectly well what her leader was about to ask.

"Nine o'clock." Ruby said to Velvet.

"OK, where will I get picked up?"

"I can go over to your dorm and puck you up from there."

"OK, that sounds great. See you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye." Ruby hung up and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well that was nerve wracking."

"Ok, so right now we need to get you something to wear and we need to set up your reservations." Weiss said.

"I got the clothes done." Yang went over to a cabinet and took out a nice sleeveless crimson dress that is tied up from the neck and could extend all the way to Ruby's ankles.

"That looks really good Yang but unfortunately Ruby wants it simple. So you need a blouse and some jeans. Do you have any of that?" Weiss asked.

"Uhhhh, no." Ruby said.

"Ok, so we will need to take her shopping tomorrow in the morning." Weiss said.

"Well, for now let's get some sleep it's getting late. Night team" Ruby said before dashing to her bed and falling completely sound asleep.

They woke up the next morning and Yang and Weiss took Ruby shopping. They went around and bought more than one blouse and more than one pair of jeans for future dates that she might have. They made it to their dorm two hours before Ruby's date and they were having a small problem.

"Ruby you are not taking your cape!" Weiss yelled.

"It's a red hood and it's my date so I get to take it!" Ruby yelled back.

"You are ruining your attire with it!"

"I don't care!"

"What do you think Velvet would say!?"

"Do not bring her into this Weiss!"

"Why shouldn't I!"

Ruby had enough of it and she walked over to her bunk and took out a vial from under her pillow. "Weiss you mention something about Velvet in any way that isn't positive…" Ruby put the vial on top of Weiss's study desk. "You know what will happen."

Weiss looked at the vial. The terrible vial with the purple dust that had given her thirty seconds in hell was now on her study desk.

Yang and Blake watched worried as a new trigger to Ruby's psychopathic alter ego had been revealed.

"Fine, you can keep the red hood." Weiss said in defeat.

"Thank you." Ruby said. She looked at the time and it was thirty minutes before she had her date with Velvet. "Ok, I will be heading out now. Where is the restaurant?"

"It's called moonlight. It's a new store that has just opened up and as soon as you walk in you will want to ask for the reservation with my last name." Weiss said.

"Ok, so I ask for reservation booked by Schnee?" Ruby asked trying to confirm all of the information so she doesn't mess it up.

"Yep." Weiss said.

"Ok, see you guys later." Ruby made her way to the door.

"By sis, good luck." Yang said.

"Yeah, have fun Ruby." Blake also said.

"Thanks guys, see you." Ruby went out and closed the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence in team RWBY's dorm as each of the new what the other were thinking. Blake finally decided to say it out loud.

"Wanna spy on the cute couple again?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" Bothe Weiss and Yang said in unison.

**Team CFVY's dorm:**

Velvet was pacing back and forth again in her dorm.

"Velvet seriously again?" Coco asked.

"I can't help it I am afraid I will mess up somehow." Velvet said.

"Don't worry about it you will be fine." Fox said. He had just found out of Velvets new relationship as well as Yatsuhashi and they were both happy for her helping Coco with Velvets relationship issues.

"Just be yourself. It's the reason why she likes you." Yatsuhashi said.

"See Velvet you got nothing to worry about. There is no way that you could mess up so badly that Ruby would end up hating you." Coco said

"O-ok." They heard a knock on the door.

"That is for you, I believe." Coco said. "Go, have fun."

"Thanks guys, I will see you later." Velvet said. She opened the door and there stood Ruby with her cute red blouse and some blue jeans. Velvet also decided to go simple and decided to wear a tan blouse and blue jeans.

"R-ready?" Ruby said blushing at the sight of Velvet.

"Y-yeah." Velvet said also blushing at the sight of Ruby. "I am glad you went with the red hood, it looks great on you."

Ruby started blushing even further. "T-thank you." And so they went off to their date.

In Team CFVY's dorm Coco waited for a few minutes before getting up. "Alright guys I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" Asked fox.

"Out to do things, no more questions see you." Coco went out of her dorm and saw that Ruby and Velvet were far enough to not see her and she started following them casually like she wasn't planning on spying on them.

**Vale city streets:**

Ruby and Velvet kept walking thought the city with each other's hands intertwined. Ruby was looking around to try and find the restaurant that Weiss told her about not knowing where it was located. She finally found the restaurant and pulled Velvet towards it.

"Here we are." Ruby said to Velvet as they made their way in.

"Hello, welcome to moonlight how may I help you?" A waitress approached them.

"Yeah, reservation for two." Ruby said remembering what Weiss told her.

"Name?"

"Schnee." Ruby said

"Ah, here you are. Come with me Miss Rose and Miss Scarletina." They both followed the waitress to their table. "Here you go, the waiter will be with you to take your orders soon; I have you have a great time here."

"Thanks." Ruby said. After the waitress had left she looked over to Velvet. "So your last name is Scarletina?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds really pretty."

"Thanks you, Rose is a very pretty last name as well."

"Thanks."

Outside of the window Yang, Weiss, and Blake had binoculars to spy on the cute couple. "Ohhhhhh, they look so cute." Yang said jumping.

"Yeah, they really do." Blake agreed.

"These binoculars are so worth it." Weiss said.

"Hey do you have an extra?" Blake, Weiss, and Yang all jumped and were surprised by the sight of Coco.

"Coco, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Same as you, spying on the cute couple over there." Coco said.

"oh, and yes I did bring a spare." Weiss took out another pair of binoculars and handed it to Coco.

"Thanks."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE YOU GO. SO I WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ABOUT SOMETHING BUT I WANT TO PUT IT AS A CHAPTER THAT WAY EVERYONE CAN SEE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK SO I WANT TO DO SOMETHING INTERESTING. SO I WANT TO ADD ANOTHER SHIP INTO MY FANFIC BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE. SO I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON THE FOLLOWING**

_**FREEZERBURN**_

_**BUMBLEBEE**_

_**CHECKMATE**_

**I WILL BE HOLDING THE VOTES FOR TWO WEEKS AND BY THE END OF THE TWO WEEKS I WILL ANOUNCE THE WINNING SHIP IN THE NOTES. SO COMMENT ON THE REVIEWS WHICH SHIP DO YOU WANT, AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE VOTING HAS BEEN FINISHED. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING.**

**P.S. ONE PERSON COMENTING THE SAME SHIP MULTIPLE TIMES WILL NOT HELP SO DON'T EVEN TRY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SO I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR THE FANS WHO LIKE TO READ MY FANFICS AND PUT UP WITH IT EVEN IF ITS NOT GREAT. I HAVE PUT THIS IN ONE OTHER CHAPTER OF ICE COFFEE BUT SINCE I KNOW MOST OF YOU LIKE TO SKIP AUTHORS NOT I DECIDED TO DO IT LIKE THIS. SO I WANTED TO HAVE SOME OF YOU SEND ME RECOMMENDATIONS FOR OTHER FANFICS. BY THIS I MEAN I WANT YOU GUYS TO COMMENT A VERY RARE RWBY SHIP, ONE THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE WOULD PUT TOGETHER. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I AMABLE TO COME UP WITH A FANFIC FOR IT OR NOT. IF I REJECT YOUR RECOMMENDATION IT WILL NOT BE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT, IT WILL BE BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO PUT THEM TOGETHER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFICS AND I HOPE YOU WILL GIVE ME RECOMMENDATIONS.**

**P.S. FOR THOSE REDING THIS IN 'JACK RABBIT' YOU HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT BEFORE THE VOTING FOR THE NEXT SHIP IS OVER.**

**P.S.S FOR THOSE THAT DO COMMENT A SHIP FOR ME TO CREATE A FANFIC OUT OF I WILL BE MENTIONING YOU IN THE SUMMARY AND IN THE AUTHORS NOTE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FANFIC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby and Velvet waited for the waitress to come back in so they can take her order.

"What may I get you two ladies today?" the waitress asked both Ruby and Velvet.

"Ummm, can I just get a salad?" Velvet asked.

"Sure, any sauce?"

"No thank you"

"Ok, what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"Alright, and you miss?" the waitress turned to ask Ruby.

"Ummm, can I just get a steak?" Ruby noticed a quiet uncomfortable look in Velvets face after she had made her order.

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Well done."

"Drink?"

"Milk"

"Ok, I will be right back with your order."

"Thank you." Ruby now turned to Velvet. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing." Velvet said.

"Velvet, I saw how uncomfortable you looked after I ordered my food."

"I don't want you to think I am weird."

"But I like weird so you shouldn't worry so much about it."

"I… am sort of a vegetarian and I don't really like the sight of people of eating meat."

"Oh shit I am so sorry, I should have realized it sooner, I am a terrible girlfriend." Ruby said while slamming her head on the table

"No Ruby you are great, don't do that to yourself, I should be sorry I am the terrible one since I am the one complaining on our first date."

"Noooo, I did not know that you were a vegetarian and I ordered meat… I think I should change my order." Ruby raised her hand in the air to call a waiter/waitress but her arm was immediately brought back to the table.

"Don't change your food for me its fine; I think I will make an exception for you eating meat since you are my girlfriend."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"OK."

Soon the waitress came back with their food. "Here is your steak ma'am, and here is your salad. Can I help you with anything else?" The waitress said to both of them while setting down both their meals along with their drink.

"No, thank you." Both Velvet and Ruby said in unison before beginning to eat their food.

**Weiss, Yang, Blake and Coco: **

"Holy crap I thought Ruby had just stepped on a land mine." Coco had commented.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked not taking her eyes from the scenery of the cute couple.

"Velvet is a vegetarian and Ruby ordered steak."

"Wait seriously?" Weiss said.

"Yep, we are barely able to eat any meat without her complaining about it."

"Wow, Velvet must love Ruby a lot if she actually lets her eat meat in front of her like that." Blake commented.

"Awwwwww, my sis just nailed a good one… now I have to give her the talk." Yang said.

"Wait, Ruby doesn't know about sex?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Actually she does… but not with a girl." Yang said.

"Damn it Yang." Weiss said while face palming.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Coco kept spying on Velvet and Ruby until they finished eating and were about to get up to walk out.

"Shit, we gotta go." Yang said and all four of them walked towards the school.

While they were walking Coco pulled Blake back so she could be behind Weiss and Yang alongside her.

"Hey I need to ask you something." Coco said.

"Ok, what?" Blake asked.

"Do you have a thing for the ice princess?" Coco asked.

"Ummmm, uh, no?" Blake asked nervously as her cheeks blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, come on. You can't hide that from me."

"H-how did you figure it out."

"Well I noticed that you kept taking quick glances of Weiss while we spied on Ruby and Velvet."

"Oh, great not I have to deal with another one with super eye sight."

"Don't worry I won't tell, because you will have to do it."

"I-I can't"

"And why not?"

"Well look at her she is an heiress."

"Really? That's your excuse?"

"I am pretty sure Weiss is straight."

"Don't give up so easily. You can't just do that after convincing Ruby to confess to Velvet."

"…"

Coco sighed "Whatever its your love life and don't worry I won't tell her."

"Thank you."

They took the flight back to beacon and headed their way towards their dorms before Ruby and Velvet made it back and began asking questions. They made it to team RWBY's door.

"Hey Yang, can you come here?" Coco asked.

"Sure." Yang made her way to Coco while Blake and Weiss entered their room. "What's up?"

"Blake likes Weiss. Don't tell Weiss but you can tell Blake I told you. She did tell me I couldn't tell Weiss but she didn't tell me not to tell you."

"Ok."

"Good, see you." Coco said before making her way to her dorm.

**Ruby and Velvet:**

Bothe Ruby and Velvet had made it to Beacon after the rest had gone there. They both walked side by side with their hands intertwined.

"You saw them too right?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, yes I did."

"Should we do something about spying on us?"

"Hmmmm, nope."

"Really?"

"Yep, not my fault they are jealous of me having the best girlfriend ever." At Ruby's comment Velvet blushed a full crimson red that counters with Ruby's hood.

They both made it to Ruby's dorm.

"Well, today was really fun and I really enjoyed it. Thank you so much Ruby for taking me on a date."

"No problem it was a lot of fun for me too."

"Bye Ruby." Velvet made her way to her dorm but was stopped by something pulling her hand. She turned around and noticed a blushing Ruby was still holding her hand

"C-c-c-can I k-kiss you?" Velvet started blushing as well.

"S-s-sure."

They got near each other and looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips pressed together and soon Ruby lost all control and her tongue pressed against Velvets lips. Velvet also had lost control of herself and her mouth opened to allow passage to Ruby's tongue. Both their tongues danced with each other both fighting for dominance. At the end Ruby had won the battle and both their tongues continued to dance in Velvets side. They soon had to pull apart in need for air.

"I, am really, sorry, If, I went further than, intended." Ruby said while panting.

"No, its fine, I liked it. You are a good kisser, how many have you kissed before me?"

"Ummmm, you were my first."

"Really?"

"Holy shit my sister is so aggressive." Ruby and Velvet turned to see Yang leaning on the side on the door entrance with Weiss and Blake both holding their scrolls out before putting it away.

"YANG!?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELP IF YOU HAVENT GUESSED IT, CHECKMATE WON. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPRORT, YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT MOTIVATE ME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES AND I AM GRATEFUL. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE CHANGING THINGS UP. I WILL BE STARTING TO WRITE THE STORIES IN DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW IN ORDER TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT LONGER SINCE I FEEL THAT THEY ARE A LITTLE SHORT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Weiss Schnee POV:**

I hid my scroll behind me after taking a picture of the two lovebirds having their first kiss hoping that Ruby was more focused of Yangs comment "_Holy shit my sister is aggressive"_ That she didn't notice me. I look over to Blake and see that she probably did the same thing I did. I go into the picture app I have and scroll through the few pictures I have taken, some being of Blake and I stop to check that the picture of Ruby and Velvet had good enough quality. After I look at the picture and decide that is worth keeping I scroll over to the pictures of Blake and my mind wanders off into its fantasy world. I had a crush on the mysterious girl for a while now, although I don't feel as though she may have the same feeling as I do so I keep the emotions to myself. I never actually shared this with anyone for fear they might slip up and tell her and then she will attempt to let me down easy and instead result in my heart being destroyed. After Ruby had scolded Yang for watching like that Velvet and Ruby give each other one more simple lip kiss not having it go any further than a peck for fear of Yang commenting and Velvet goes off to her dorm.

"Did you take it Blake?" I ask as I turn to her.

"Yep, you?" She asks knowing perfectly well what I meant by it.

"Of course."

"Hey, what do you mean take it? Did you take a picture of us kissing!?" Ruby said her voice getting louder making her sound angry.

"Uh, no?" I say.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey we can't help the fact that you are cute. Besides you go a significant other we are sort of jealous so we result in doing things like this." Blake said.

It took a few seconds for Ruby to process what Blake said and finally calmed down. "Was that the same reason you spied on us at our date?" She said. My eyes widen in shock and so did Yang and Blake's.

"H-h-how did you know?" I ask.

"I saw you; did you seriously have to bring binoculars?"

"Wait you're not mad?" Yang asked.

"Nope, since you were nice enough to not do anything to cause embarrassment and ruin my date its fine." Ruby walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Anyways I am going to take a shower first." She says while walking over to the bathroom.

After she finished taking her shower Yang went in, then Blake, and finally me. When we finished we all went to sleep since we had classes tomorrow. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. I awoke in my room but not in my dorm room but in my actual bedroom from the mansion I was raised in and next to me in a corner was Blake. I could tell for sure this was a dream and so I let it go on.

"You finally woke up Weiss I was wondering how long it would take you_" _she said. As I turn to her I noticed that she didn't have a bow on, _I swear I don't even know why she wears it every second of every day, I don't even know how she can keep it on her head while she sleeps._ She approaches the bed that I am sitting up at and sites next to me.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask

"About half an hour. I wanted you to wake up so I can tell you something." She says while putting a hand to my cheek.

"What is it?"

She leans in and whispers in my ear "I want you Weiss, just as much as I know you want me." She then starts licking the outer part of my ear sending chills down my spine.

"B-blake, I d-don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh come on, we both want it don't we?"

"Y-yes but i-i-"

"Don't worry I will lead, you just relax."

"P-please be gentle."

"Of course."

She turns my head to face her and she presses her lips to mine. I can then feel her tongue poking on my lips and I open my own to allow it to enter my mouth. Our tongues start to dance hers taking the dominant role since i had already given up on the battle for dominance and let our tongues keep their movement on my side. She later parts away her lips trails down kisses on my neck.

"Ugh, this nightgown is bothering me, let's take it off." She says and starts to take off my nightgown leaving me on only my white bra and panties. She later kisses me again our tongues meeting up for another dance while she reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. She ends parts her lips from mine and her eyes dart straight to my breast. She first starts giving them a few pecks and later swirls her tongue over my left nip while she caresses the right one. A few moans escape my lips signaling to her that I enjoy the feeling and then she starts sucking on my left breast while she pinches the nips of my right making me moan even louder. Soon after she finished with the left she switched and did the same to my right. After she was satisfied that she gave my breast the proper treatment she gives me one more kiss on my lips before trailing them down to the next objective. She kissed until she had reached my white panties and she then took them off exposing my nether region. She kissed both of my inner thighs before looking up to me so I could give her the signal for her to continue. After I give her a nod she moves closer to my nether region and just before her tongue reaches its destination I am awoken by the sound of the alarm. _Really! It couldn't fucking wait a few more minutes!_ I get up frustrated and turn the alarm off seeing that Blake is already up and dressed for classes since she is always the first to wake up. I lift my covers and look down to see a stain on my panties. _Ugh, time to wash this again._ I get up and quickly make my way to get my uniform and over to the bathroom to take a shower before Ruby or Yang can get there first. After all of us had taken our shower we go to our regular scheduled classes. When we finished our classes Ruby, Yang, and Blake had told me that they were going to go sparing to practice and offered me to go. After turning them down I went over to the dorm room and started to work on my homework. Soon I heard knocks on my door. I go over to the door and open it to find Velvet standing there.

"Oh, hey Velvet." I say politely.

"Hey Weiss, I just came by to see if Ruby is here so I can hang out with her." She says.

"Oh, Ruby is with Yang and Blake over at the sparring arena. I can go get her, would you like to wait here in the mean time?"

"Sure, thank you."

"It's my pleasure make yourself feel at home and I will be right back."

I close the door and make my way to the sparring arena where the rest are. After I make it I see that Ruby and Yang are sparring with each other while Blake pays close attention probably coming up with strategies for her sparring with them.

"Ruby, you have a visitor at our dorm." I tell her.

"Awwwww, but I just started." She whines.

"Hurry up you dolt and go over there, they are a very important person waiting to hang out with you."

"Who?"

"I am not telling you, you will have to find out on your own."

"Ugh, fine." She gives in and walks behind me while I make my way to the room. Blake and Yang decide to follow as well. As we approach the dorm room Ruby seemed to have untied her shoe laces.

"I'll catch up later I have to tie my shoes." She yells out and soon Yang and Blake go passed her while I keep making my way to the dorm.

"So, Velvet is in there right?" Yang whispers.

"Yep."

I reach the door and open it. When I open the door my eyes grow wide in shock and horror and so does Blake's and Yang's at the sight we come upon. Velvet is eating Ruby's cookies. Soon we close the door and turn around only to be stopped by Ruby.

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

"Oh, nothing. Hey lets go to the sparring ring and you and I can have a match ok?" Blake said trying to push Ruby.

"But, what about the visitor?" Ruby asked.

"I am sure made that up, there is no one in there." Yang says with a nervous look and laugh

While we try to push Ruby away from the door we soon see rose petals floating in the air.

"SHIT!" I yell and we all quickly turn to the door only to see Ruby standing in front of it with the door open.

"Ruby, before you do anything remember that she did not know about this." I approach her from behind seeing that Velvet is still eating the cookies.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Velvet says while waving at her. Ruby later runs over to her and gives her a hug.

"Velvet! You are my surprise visitor!?" Ruby yells in happiness.

"Yep, I wanted to hang out with my girlfriend more often so I came to your dorm."

"Yay!"

Yang, Blake, and I stand in shock at the fact that Ruby could forgive anyone for eating her cookies.

"Wait I got it." Yang says. "Maybe Ruby's alter ego disappeared after she dated Velvet so, now we can eat her cookies without getting nightmares." She states.

"Umm, Yang I don't think that is how it works." I say

"Of course it is watch." She goes over to the bed that Ruby and Velvet are cuddling and talking on and she grabs a cookie.

"Yang, put, my fucking, cookie, down, now." Ruby stares at Yang with a death glare and Yang slowly puts the cookie back where she picked it up from.

"How come Velvet gets to eat them!" Yang complains.

"Because she is my girlfriend I can't restrict her from cookies." Ruby explains.

"That is still not a valid answer." Yang says.

"Look cookies make me very happy and if I am very happy Velvet is very happy as well, so if she eats cookies i cant scare her because that will make her sad which will make me feel bad and then I will be sad, and I can't restrict her from cookies because that will be too much of a bossy girlfriend and if I am bossy we might get into bigger arguments over me telling her to do things all the time and then we will yell at each other and one of us will say something mean to the other and that one will be sad and then the other will be sad as well and things will just end up sad, so she gets to have cookies." Ruby explains leaving Yang without saying a word.

"Awwwww, I'm special" Velvet says while rubbing her cheek against Ruby's cheek.

"Well, if you don't mind I have to do some laundry." I go to get my hamper with my dirty clothes. I turn to see that Yang is staring at Velvets ears and soon goes to pet them.

"Don't touch my fucking ears." Velvet gives a death glare to Yang who soon backs away onto her bed.

"Dear lord we have another one." Yang said.

"Can I pet you ears Velvet?" Ruby asks.

"of course you can."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO HERE IS MY FIRST POV CHAPTER. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE MAKING ALL OF MY CHAPTERS LIKE THESE FOR ALL OF MY STORIES UNLESS YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT. ALSO JUST SO YOU KNOW WEISS DOESN'T KNOW THAT BLAKE HAS CAT EARS SINCE BLAKE HASN'T TOLD THEM YET. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT, RMEMBER TO NOT EAT COOKIES OR PET VELVETS EARS UNLESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A DEATH WISH, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I don't usually put a note at the beginning of my chapter but I just had to do it this one time. As you all probably know Monty Oum passed away, it was very heart breaking to many of us since he inspired the creations of RWBY fanfics, he made all of us a family. We became creators because he inspired us to be one, and I don't think I could ever repay him for that. From now on remember this as you read… because I will too… For every RWBY fanfic you read remember that it wasn't made by just the person behind that keyboard… it was also made by the Monty that rests within him… within all of us… Monty has given us the best gift ever… the gift of creation. To Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

_**Blake Belladonna:**_

After recovering from the shocking scene of Ruby actually forgiving someone for eating her cookies, I begin to understand as to why Velvet is the only one allowed to eat them as she explains it to Yang. Yang ended up almost dying twice when she tried to eat one of Ruby's cookies to prove a hypothesis and tried to pet Velvets ears out of curiosity which had me take a note mental note the Velvet does not like it when people touch her ear unless it's Ruby of course. I almost forgot that Weiss was heading over to do laundry and went towards the side of my bed and picked up my own hamper with my dirty clothes since I also needed to do some laundry.

"Weiss, do you mind if I join you. I also have to take care of my own laundry." I ask her.

"Not a problem." She replies.

I walk side by side with her, both our hampers in our hand as I begin to recall the actual reason I needed to do laundry and it wasn't because all of my clothes were dirty. I ended up having one of those wet dreams that started after my crush on Weiss. Since the bed sheets got dirty I needed to take care of it before anyone caught sight of it especially Yang since she would have pushed me to confess. Normally I would do it myself but since I got so caught up in sparring and Weiss said that she also needed to do laundry I had no other choice but to go with her.

"So, I am guessing you also took the mental note?" Weiss says trying to start a conversation.

"Huh?" I ask completely confused as to what she was really referring to.

"Velvet and her ears." She says as a clue for me to figure out what she meant.

"Oh, yeah I did actually. If Ruby can be really scary with cookies I hate to see what Velvet is capable of."

"Same here." We walk in silence for a little longer until I remembered about the first time Ruby showed her scary side and I was left with a question that I wanted Weiss to answer.

"Hey Weiss, you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When Ruby sprayed the purple dust on you, what did you see?" Suddenly Weiss stopped walking and she looked like she was paralyzed.

"Well, it is sort of personal… although I can tell she laid it easy on me because the hallucination is supposed to dig into your deepest darkest nightmare and last longer but for some reason it only made me hallucinate a lesser nightmare for a shorter period of time than it was intended to… but it's a nightmare nonetheless… how do you know about the purple dust though?"

"Yang filled me in… but wait, are you telling me that you think Ruby altered the purple dust?"

"I don't think, I know. When I was being taught by my father about all the dust that his company created he told me about purple dust, and he told me that it causing super strong hallucinogens that last for an hour. I could tell that after I only had thirty seconds of a lesser nightmare that she is capable of altering the effects which is one of the main reason I let Ruby take her cloak to her date with Velvet because I knew that if she could manipulate it then the results would be way worse than the first time."

"Wow, has anyone ever altered it before?"

"Yes, but not as far as she has. I now realize that Ruby Rose knows more about the qualities of dust than I do… and I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company"

"Well, she did make her monster of a weapon and even changes it very often. She was made to alter things."

"I guess so."

"Also if you don't mind me asking, what is your biggest fear?"

"Losing the one I love." The words hurt me more than anything.

"…mine too." I say while lowering my head. "So… who is the guy?" I ask teasingly at her to lighten up the mood.

"What!?" she yells in disapproval while her checks blush.

"Sorry… or girl?" At my comment her cheeks redden even farther and I begin to get a hint that I am getting close.

"Th-th-That is none of your business!" She says angrily and begins walking again at a faster pace but nothing I can't handle.

"Sorry, I just wanted to lighten up the mood since I sort of brought it down." I say and Weiss begins to slow down to match the pace that we were walking after leaving the dorm room.

"Fine, the why don't you tell me who's is your guy… or girl?" I feel my cheeks redden at her sudden counter attack and I turn my head away from her to hide them out of embarrassment.

"J-j-just someone I know."

"Do I know them?" I can feel her smile like she has just won and in all honesty, she did.

"C-can we change the subject?"

"Fine." We finally made it to the laundry room and began washing our clothes. We spent the last few minutes in complete silence until our clothes finished being washed and dried and we headed back to the dorm still in silence. We reach the dorm room and I opened the door. After opening it I can see Yang, Velvet, and Ruby sitting around a bottle their position making a triangle.

"What is going on?" I hear Weiss ask.

"Oh, tomorrow all the teachers have this huge meeting with Atlas so they cancelled classes and we decided to play truth or dare, we were just about to start. Wanna join?" Yang says with a challenging smirk.

"Sure." I say since I have really nothing else to do.

"I never actually played it since my father says it's 'not very lady like' so I guess I can try it." Weiss says while putting down her hamper of washed clothes next to her bed and I go and do the same with mine.

"Also Velvet is going to be staying over tonight." I hear Ruby say.

"But won't her team freak out if she doesn't make it to her dorm?" I ask remembering what Velvet said after she had her first date with Ruby.

"Well, I contacted her and she said it was fine." Velvet said.

"She also said don't have too much fun and keep the noise down for the rest of my team which I don't really get since there is no such thing as too much fun." Ruby says innocently and I can't help but chuckle at what she said while Velvet holds a very embarrassed expression.

"Well, I guess we should start the game now." I say as I sit down next to ruby as her and Velvet make space for Weiss and I to sit. After we are seated Yang spins the bottle. We see it spin and spin and feels like it won't stop until it finally does.

"So Blake, truth or dare?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM A BIT SHORT EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED A LONG ONE BUT I WILL ASSURE YOU I HAVE A REASON AND THAT IS BECAUSE I AM PLANNING TO ADD SO MUCH INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO FINISH THIS ONE SO I CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER THAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE MY FAVORITE AND HOPE IT WILL BE YOURS AS WELL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yang Xiao Long:**_

"So Blake, truth or dare?" I say with a huge grin on my face as I go over in my head exactly what I will make her do for a dare and what I will ask her for a truth.

"Truth." She says calmly not thi8nking my truth would be as bad as the dare I have planned.

"Hmmm, why do you always wear that bow? And you can't avoid the question. You have to answer truthfully." I say intrigued on what answer she will give me.

"Dare." She changes her mind without a second thought.

"I dare you to kiss Weiss in the lips and hold it for ten seconds." I grin in victory as I see Blake get nervous. I see that Velvet and Rubes are very intrigued at what Blake will choose to do and I also notice that Blake is trying to avoid as much eye contact with Weiss as possible. Weiss is also shocked by the question and I catch the huge blush which Blake can't see since she is turning away. "_So princess you like her too huh?" _ I pay close attention until Weiss decides to protest over my dare.

"H-HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN EVEN FOR A SECOND!?" she yells while her cheeks turn redder and redder and I this point I can't tell if it's from anger or from complete embarrassment. Blake winces slightly at Weiss's words.

"You sort of have to ice queen is part of the game." Weiss stops arguing and accepts it. "So Blake what will you do?"

"I-I-I will take the dare if Weiss promises not to slap me." Blake says while her cheeks turn redder by the second.

"Weiss?" I ask her and she gets the hint that she needs to give Blake the 'go' if this is going to happen.

"F-f-fine!" Weiss yells this time out of complete embarrassment rather than anger. Weiss turns to Blake and closes her eyes and Blake just sits there waiting for the signal. "L-l-let's get this over with already!" she says with her eyes still closed waiting for Blake to initiate the kiss.

Blake scoots over and leans in, closes her eye, and their lips collide. I start counting the seconds as they hold their kiss. Soon I am shocked to see that they turned a very embarrassing 'dare kiss' to a very passionate one as Blake moves her hand to Weiss's cheek and Weiss copies the motion. I am even more shocked as I see Blake's jaw is signaling that her mouth just opened and Weiss's signals the same actions a few seconds after. _ "Holy shit no way!" _soon I realized I have lost track of my counting and just let them keep going since I want to know just how long they will keep this up. Five minutes pass and they are still making out in front of us completely oblivious at the amount of time that has passed until Ruby decides to end it.

"Yang are Weiss and Blake going out now, because they have been French kissing nonstop for five minutes straight?" Ruby says and immediately Blake and Weiss break their kiss and stare at us in complete embarrassment.

"YANG I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US WHEN TEN SECONDS WERE UP!" Blake yells furiously.

"I was but then you started some tongue dancing and I sort of lost track of counting. Hey this proves that you both like each other." I say trying my best to calm them down.

"WAS THIS YOURE PLAN THE WHOLE TIME YANG!?" Weiss is the one to yell this time.

"Well… yes but hey you can confess now."

"… I guess she is right Weiss… The person I have liked no… loved was actually you, and I wanted to ask you out for a while now but I wasn't sure if you liked me or girls in general… but I guess I know now so… Weiss Schnee would you go out with me?" Blake asks Weiss and that leaves the rest of us intrigued at what will happen.

"O-of course I will, I didn't French kiss you for five minutes straight for nothing." Weiss says in her usual tone.

"Well, should we keep this game going?" I ask everyone.

"No." Blake and Weiss say in unison.

"What why?" I ask both of them.

"Well, I sort of want to take Weiss on a date now that she just became my girlfriend and also I wanted to know if Ruby and Velvet would like to double with us." Blake says.

"Sure fine with me, Velvet?" Ruby says while looking at her girlfriend.

"Sure, that would be lovely." She says.

"Weiss?" Blake asks Weiss.

"Well, if we are going out now might as well go on a date." She answers.

"Well lets go to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow." Blake recommends and we all agree.

"Hey, V-V-V-Velvet since we don't have an extra bed, would you like to sleep with me?" Rubes asks her girlfriend nervously.

"O-ofcourse." She replies just as nervously and we turn of the lights. Soon I hear footsteps approaching my bunk.

"Hey, Blake?" I hear Weiss whisper.

"Yes princess you can sleep with me." I hear Blake reply like if she just read her mind. After a few more seconds of complete silence I let sleep take over me.

After I wake up I see that Ruby, Velvet, Blake and Weiss are already dressed up for their double date.

"Already? Wow you guys must be excited for this date huh?" I ask.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Weiss replies.

"Hey guys?" Ruby says with a disappointed tone and we all bring our attention to her.

"What's wrong Rubes?"

"Professor Ozpin needs us to go to his office. He says its urgent."

"Seriously? I was so looking forward to today's date." Weiss protests.

"Don't worry Weiss we can have it after we do whatever he needs us to do."

"Ok." Weiss says.

"Yang get dressed." Ruby commands me in her leader voice while she and the rest get their weapons except for Velvet since she probably has hers in her other dorm.

"OK." I reply and start getting ready. Later we start walking towards Professor Ozpins office. We go inside and we are met with the back of his chair as usual.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." He turns around and seems surprised that Velvet is also with us. "First if you don't mind me asking, what is Miss Scarletina doing with you team Miss Rose? I rarely see students without their designated team members." He asks calmly.

"Oh, we you see. I sort of am dating her." Velvet replies with a huge blush on her cheeks. I expected for Ozpin to be shocked but he still has that calm expression. It's like he is a robot.

"I see, well if she volunteers to go onto this mission with you four I guess Its ok." He says.

"What's the mission professor?" Weiss asks.

"Well, we have recently found something… odd… we had a team of hunters and huntresses scout and area and they encountered a 'white beowolf ', they said that this beowolf was stronger than any regular ones. I would like you to also scout an area and see if there are any more signs of these 'white grim' as they are going to be called. If you find any do your best to eliminate them but, if you are not able to handle them then don't hesitate to retreat. We can send a more skilled team in action. Are we clear?" Ozpin says.

"Yes sir!" we all say in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed. Oh and congratulations on your relationship Miss Rose and Miss Scarletina…as well as you Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna." We all stand shocked that he found out about Weiss and Blake's relationship.

"How did you know?" Blake asks.

"I can feel it in your aura." He says and we all head out to the gates and go into the ship that is going to take us to our destination. I notice that Velvet doesn't have a weapon with her.

"Hey Velvet, why didn't you bring your weapon?" I ask

"Oh, I don't have one yet. I have been trying to work on it this whole semester but it takes a lot of work." She says.

"Maybe Rubes can help you she is great when it comes to weapon mechanics I mean look at the monster of a weapon she has created." I say.

"HEY! My sweetheart isn't a monster! How dare you call her that Yang I think you hurt her feelings!?" I hear my sister yell.

"I thought I was your sweetheart?" I hear Velvet tease Ruby.

"Actually you are my lover, which is way higher ranked than a sweetheart." Ruby says like she had planned for Velvet to mention something like that.

"But wait if you don't have a weapon how are you going to fight?" I ask.

"Well I have been trained to do many styles of hand to hand combat." She replies.

We stay in the ship for a few more minutes until the pilot opens the hatch to signal us to jump off and use our landing strategy. We all dive out and land in a forest. After landing we get surrounded by hundreds of grim like if they were waiting for us so they could ambush us but they underestimate us. We start combatting all of them. Grim corpses litter the ground until we have finished them all of with ease.

"Well, we should move ahead now and scout the area." Ruby says and we start walking around. After about an hour of walking we felt like giving up until a white beowolf charges at us and we dodge out of the way. The white beowolf soon howls and makes an army of grim appear from boarbatusk al the way up to nevermores we start fighting them off but it get difficult and the grim pushes us to our limit. After wasting all of my energy in defeating a few boarbatusk and a few beowolves I turn to Ruby and see that the white beowolf makes advancement at her and I see it getting ready to strike her. I try to run but I am not able to make it and the beowolf swings its claw at her. I close my eyes before it hits her and all I hear is Ruby's yell. When I open my eyes I am shocked to see Ruby on the ground holding Velvet's head. Velvet took the hit for Ruby and she is now left with a huge gash on her chest and she is bleeding severely.

"No, Velvet please no!" I hear Ruby cry out to her. "Don't leave me, not you too… no you can't die… I won't let you… I WONT LET ANYONE ELSE I LOVE GIVE THEIR LIFE FOR ME… NEVER AGAIINNNNNN!" Ruby yells and suddenly and immense burst of energy is released, Ruby is now surrounded by an ominous aura. She stands up and I start getting chills on my spine. The immense aura gives me the creeps since I have never felt anything like it. Its like a living nightmare. Soon Ruby faces the beowolf and the aura that has surrounded her makes her levitate. She is now gliding over the ground and I take notice that the aura is making her weapon change. What used to be a sight for Rubys weapon in its scythe form soon turns into another edge, and soon the bottom of the weapons handle also turns into a dual edge. The change in her weapon is so drastic that I don't even know if it shoots anymore, that is until I catch a little glimpse of the barrel. What scares me the most is when Rubys adorably innocent face is soon covered by a skull.

Ruby soon disappears and reappears behind the white beowolf and soon it explodes. A burst of wind sends us flying along with the other grims. As get up I see that she is pointing at a nevermore and shoots her weapon. The bullet vaporizes the nevermore in less than a second. She then twirls her weapon which seems completely harmless until the rest of the grims are cut into pieces and explode just like the white beowolf. Ruby then turns to me and starts gliding closer and closer. I am terrified at what will happen to me. "_Am I going to die? Why can't I move? God damn it Xiao Long Move!" _ I try telling myself but nothing happens I look over to Weiss and Blake and see that they are just as terrified as I am right now.

"R-Ruby snap out of it. I-its over" I plead seeing as she glides even closer to me. I get no answer. "Ruby! Please! Listen to me!" No answer. "Ruby stop!" She is now looking directly down at me and I get ready for the end but I doesn't come, instead the aura disappears and Ruby collapses back in her normal innocent form. I feel total relief when she turns back and I call Professor Ozpin.

"We are done but, Velvet has been injured and Ruby is now unconscious we need an ambulance now." I say into my scroll.

"Understood they will be there as fast as they can." I hear Ozpin say and I hang up.

I feel tears flow down my cheek from the near death experience. Today I have witnessed something horrifying. What I saw in the fight no… massacre, was not my sister Ruby Rose.

"_That was a red reaper."_

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE WHITE GRIM IDEA CAME FROM THE GAME THAT ROOSTERTEETH IS MAKING 'RWBY GRIM ECLIPSE'. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN. **


End file.
